Welcome to Hogwarts
by Charmedalanna24
Summary: Who are these strangers? These two witches who come from the U.S.? one has a fiery temper and the other a sassy attitude. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are about to find out in this story about two girls just trying to fit in and get used to a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Hogwarts

Authors notes: Shauna and Carla weren't always saving lives, they were once young witches just trying to fit in at a new school. This is the story of their first week at school.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, etc belong to Scholastic publishing and it's branches, and to Warner Brothers. Some plot lines are inspired by the WB show Charmed and folklore. The characters " Cassia" , "Carla", and "Shauna" are mine. Any relation to persons living or dead is coincidental and is a work of fiction.

Chapter One: A secret well kept

Have you ever had one of those days when it seemed like they could never get any worse?Well that's exactly how fifteen year old Shauna Carter and Carla Taylor were feeling as they were riding in Carla's mom's car back home. They had just been expelled after their first day at Los Angeles High from the principle Mr. Miller. For witness's testimony that they were the reason why the chemistry lab had been blown to smithereens. That somehow they had planted a bomb in the lab before school started and set it off when they were having a chem lab. Now Carla's mom Cassia was screaming at her daughter in which Shauna was trying desperately to ignore. If she would have been listening she would have heard this:

"I can't believe you used your powers to blow up your school!"

"Mom I didn't know I'd lose control. It just happened." Carla pleaded.

"Now I have to figure out where to send you to school, since you can't go anywhere in L.A. Gosh you should know better than to lose control of your emotions like that."

" What else can I say? I'm sorry and I didn't mean to."

By this time they were riding into the Taylor's driveway and there ,saw a curious sight as they got out of the car.

" Um aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal animals?" asked Shauna who had finally opened her ears once Cassia had stopped yelling at her friend.

Cassia Taylor looked around and saw what the girls had seen. A barn owl had just flown away from their doorstep, leaving a sealed white envelope. She unlocked the door and let the girls go inside first. Cassia picked it up and looked at the seal that kept the letter closed. It was addressed to both Shauna and Carla.

" Now before I give you this letter, tell me what happened." Cassia said more calmly.

" You remember that creep Rick, well he ticked me off and I kinda lost it. Began to wish that the burner would catch fire or the mixture explode and it kinda happened." Carla explained.

" You should read this letter out loud since it's addressed to both of you." Cassia replied, handing the letter to Carla.

" _Dear Miss Taylor and Miss Carter you have been accepted at Hogwarts," _Carla began, " What's Hogwarts mom?"

" It's a special school in England, keep reading."

"_ Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Each students is required a wand," _Carla then looked up at her mother," But mom a wand is only used by mages, we're magikas we don't need a wand."

" Hold on back up a second, I'm hearing words like witchcraft, wizardry, mage, magika, what the heck is this supposed to mean?"

A moments silence went by while Carla glanced at her mother, clearly she was going to ask her permission to do something.

" Mom, should you tell her or shall I?"

" Tell me what?" asked Shauna clearly irritated.

" Maybe you should tell her, I'll clarify any questions." Cassia replied to Carla.

" Shauna maybe you should sit down cause a lot of this is going to shock you."

Shauna then sat down on the easy chair, clearly waiting to listen.

" Shauna, have you made anything happen when you were angry or scared and couldn't explain it?"

" Not until this morning. I got angry that Rick was teasing you and just wished the experiment would blow up in his face, and the entire lab just exploded." Shauna explained.

" The reason for that is you're a witch."

" Huh?"

" You are a witch. A spell casting, broomstick riding, caulron stirring witch. Just like me."

" Wow, well I didn't expect that. How long have you known?"

" For as long as we've been friends. Your family is not your real family. My dad found you and left you at our neighbors house doorstep and when they were about to get rid of you my dad talked them into keeping you."

" You knew this all this time, for fifteen years and never told me?"

" Yeah. I was sworn to secrecy by my mom and dad, and I know it's a alot to take in. We're dropping all this supernatural jargon on you and you don't understand."

" Okay, what's a magika and what's a mage?"

" A mage is a witch or wizard that uses wands for their power and magikas are blessed with natural powers that grow over time. They have no use for wands, except for a major power boost." Cassia explained.

" Well this is all nice and everything but I'm going outside." Shauna then got up and walked outside, leaving her friend with her mom.

" Well at least she took it well." Cassia said.

" Are you kidding mom? she hates me now." Carla replied, sighing hopelessly. " Are you going to send us to that Hogwarts place?"

" Actually I think I shall. At least you can do magic without getting into trouble, and along with their teachings you can teach Shauna how to control her power."

" What makes you think we can talk her parents into letting her leave the country? Nonetheless would she want to come with me?"

" I'll work it all out by saying that we will pay for the expenses, and you two will work out your arguments." Cassia explained.

" How will I teach her? I don't know where to begin, she's not used to it like I am. We'd have to explain ourselves to witches and wizards whose art is ancient while we're more modern."

" It will do you some good Carla, and I think you'll see that they're not so ancient."

"How do you know?" Carla asked suspiciously. A look of extreme pain crossed Cassia's face before she replied with a simple " I just know."

At that moment Shauna came in. She seemed a lot more calm and still confused, but she then told Cassia and her friend that she was willing to learn no matter who or where. Cassia then called Shauna's parents and then arranged for her extended stay, saying that she and Carla was part of a foreign exchange program and they were offered to go to a private school in England, and that she would pay for the girls school supplies and their way to get there.

" Well what's the game plan Mrs. T?" Shauna asked.

" I've got to get you girls your passports, the tickets to get to London, and then I suppose that Hogwarts has somebody to meet you at Hogsmeade, the only full wizarding village in Britain, to take you to the castle from there." Cassia explained.

" Will we be going alone?" Carla asked.

" No I'll be with you girls for the next few days to get you everything you need, and then you're on your own."

" How do you know all this stuff?" Shauna asked, just as Carla had earlier.

" Nevermind that and just do as I say." Cassia replied irritably. Shauna looked at Carla for the answer and all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

Shauna stayed the night with Carla that night and just after Carla knew she was asleep she snuck away, so that she could talk to her mother and hopefully find out what was so painful to her once and for all.

Cassia was reading a book in her room when Carla tapped on the door.

" Come in." said Cassia, " Carla, you're supposed to be in bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She said when she saw her daughter walk through the door.

" That's what I came to talk to you about. I'm scared about what happens tomorrow."

" Alright what's scaring you?"

" Well duh, that's a stupid question. I'm scared about leaving you since Dad isn't always around, on top of that a new school, new way to learn magic, in a new country, and people I don't know." Carla replied

" You'll fit in just fine. Besides not all the people will be strange you'll have Shauna. The reason why I said that you'll work out this anger she has with you is that at this school you two will be in the same boat together, and who knows? it might just bring you closer than you've ever been."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes I am. Just as I know about magic I know about life and love, and a lot of the time they go together. Now good night and remember I'll be around if you need to talk to me, as you say our magic is more advanced than theirs." Cassia smiled a mischeivious smile and winked as she said this. Carla smiled and giggled back, and finally went to sleep. She thought she would save her fears until they got to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Mom there's a mistake on these book lists. It says that we're supposed to get books that are in the third year when we're just starting." Carla exclaimed, handing the piece of paper to Cassia.

" You're right. I wonder why Dumbledore did that." Cassia replied, wondering aloud.

" Hey Mrs. T how are we supposed to get this stuff? Can we get in London?" Shauna asked.

"If you know where to go." Cassia replied with a mischevious gleam in her eyes.

That's when she took them to Diagon Alley to get their wands, robes, and books. Shauna and Carla were still wondering how could Cassia, a magika, know how to do this. It was like a game in which only Cassia knew the rules, and was walking them through it until they reached the school. Shauna's parents had bought the tale that she and Carla had joined an exchange student program and it made them really happy that Cassia was paying for it all. Which was another thing that was bothering Carla; her mother had an account with Gringotts.

_King's Cross station and platform 9 3/4_

" O.k. this is weird, I only see platforms nine and ten, when it says on our tickets platform 9 3/4. " said Shauna.

" You see that brick wall between the platforms?" Cassia asked.

" Yeaaah." Shauna replied unsurely.

" Ohh I see." Carla exclaimed to herself.

" What ? tell me." Shauna pleaded.

" You have to go through the wall to get onto the platform." Carla explained.

" Oh that would be handy if we were dead and transparent." Shauna replied rather sarcastically.

It was at this time that Cassia put a hand on Shauna's shoulder as a calming gesture. She knew how to get on the platform so that the girls wouldn't have to embarass themselves with crashing and their things in the trolley to end up landing on the ground.

" Girls, just run into the wall and be confident that you will not crash. If you're nervous just do it at a run." Cassia replied.

The girls nervously stared at each other as if hoping one would go ahead of the other. Then Cassia decided to do it herself and she disappeared as soon as she got to the wall. _" You do it." shauna thought while looking at Carla. _

" We both do it." Carla said to her friend.

"Okay." Shauna replied.

" Hold my hand." Shauna took it.After they had gotten their situation together and ran at the wall together and got onto the platform together. There they saw Cassia and a big red train that was called the Hogwarts Express.

_Hogwarts Express_

" You my daughter will need this. If you want to teach Shauna until we actually can get hers." Cassia had taken out a very huge, old ,leather bound book.Another thing was the triangle necklace that matched the one on the lock of the book. Shauna would later find out the necklace was the family amulet that also doubled as the key that would unlock the book.

" When you arrive they will put you into one of four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Hope you two get in either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, only bad witches and wizards have come out of slytherin. Don't be surprised if they already know how you got in there, news travels fast there." Cassia explained.

" Sounds like high school already." Shauna said, looking at Carla.

_Hogsmeade_

When they got to the village of Hogsmeade the girls stared up in awe at this giant like person. The man was eight feet tall, had an unruly beard, and hands as large as trash cans. The only thought that came to their minds was Whoa that guy was huge ! Cassia was just as calm and unabashed by the mans height.

" Hello Hagrid." Cassia greeted the giant.

" Oy, Cassia how yeh doin'?"

" Fine, here are your charges until they get to the school."

" For thir years, they look like firs years." Hagrid said looking at Shauna and Carla, who were now clinging to each others arms.

"Be nice Hagrid they're scared, even though I told them that they'd find Hogwarts enjoyable." cried Cassia.

" Oh I will Cassie, yeh know I won't do 'em harm."

" Of course you won't," Cassia laughed, " but I want to give this to Dumbledore." Cassia snuck a letter into Hagrid's hand.

" You know that they're special witches who also need to learn their craft. I've intrusted my daughter to teach Shauna, and that means going off school grounds if it's a must."

" I know that the teachers including meself is aware of the situation."

" Now it's off to school with the two of ya." Hagrid said to his young charges.

"Thank you Hagrid."

" Anythin' for ya Cassia."

Carla and Shauna gave Cassia a hug and went on with Hagrid across the lake to the castle.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Professor McGonagall met Hagrid at the entrance to the Great Hall where the students were enjoying their dinner. She told the girls that they were to be sorted in front of the entire school just like the students before them. This made the two even more nervous ,what scared both of them was the possibility that they could be seperated. McGonagall then escorted both girls into the Great Hall where at the teacher's table a stool with an old pointy witches hat rested. Apparently the girls arrival had definately reached the students ears and there was an interest in the unusuall, American witches who were transferred from a muggle school. All eyes were on the two small, nervous creatures, who were now getting sorted, and everyone was wondering which house would get the pleasure of knowing them better.

Carla was up first and she reluctantly let go of her friend's hand. Like other first years she sat on the stool and felt the hat being placed on her head. A small voice that was the hat whispered in her ears.

_ " Here is another difficult one to place. You have a lot of nerve definately, talent ,and you want to prove yourself worthy to be here. Where should I put you?"_

_ " Anywhere just not slytherin." Carla thought._

_ " Are you sure you have the talent and the mind to do so, you could be great."_

_ "If you call evil great." Carla replied._

_ " If you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

The house of Gryffindor cheered as Carla got off the stool and decided to wait for her friend's sorting. She waited anxiously ,praying that she and her friend wouldn't get seperated. Finally both girls jumped for joy when the hat put Shauna in Gryffindor too. Together they went to join their fellow gryffindors which included Ron Weasley and his brothers, and their friend Harry Potter.

" Miss Granger." McGonagall spoke to a girl with frizzy brown hair and dark eyes.

" Yes?" she inquired.

" Since Miss Taylor and Miss Carter are new and behind in their studies I shall trust you to tutor them during your breaks or after your classes to catch them up.Mr. Weasley and Mr.Potter can join you if they wish, and make sure they are at ease with being here."

" Yes Professor McGonagall." replied the girl that the girls later would know as Hermione Granger.

" Miss Taylor and Miss Carter." McGonagall addressed.

" Yes Professor?" They responded together.

" Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Potential Rivals

After the professor's greeting ,the girls were able to sit back and relax, as the other students began to introduce themselves. Ron Weasley's brothers Fred and George asked the girls the one question that everybody wanted to know the truth about.

" Is it true that you girls magically blew up a muggle chemistry lab?" The twins asked eagerly.

" Yes." was Shauna's simple answer.

Carla was ignoring all the inquiries as the twins looked at the girls as if their dreams had just come true ; two girls who liked to get into trouble as much as they did. Carla was staring at an older wizard with moon spectacles and a twinkle in his eye. She turned to Harry Potter to ask who he was.

" That's the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, why do you ask?"

" It's just I've never sensed so much power in a magical being before. His wisdom is what makes him powerful, it's just odd, I've never expected that in a mage."

" Mage?" Harry and Hermione asked together.

" You two don't know what kind of witches we are?" Carla asked surprised.

"Isn't there only one kind?" Hermione asked.

" No there's also another kind a magika, we're actually a more advanced version of you who don't need wands, and are taught at home." Carla answered, with a little bit of an air.

" I just asked." Hermione replied offended at Carla's air of superiority. It could have been assumed that Hermione Granger, the top in her year, could be rivaled by this new stranger. The sad thing was could Carla and Shauna recieve her teaching.

The girls recieved special treatment that night they got their own dormitory to themselves, a move that made all the girls jealous. In the Gryffindor common room Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking about the girls as they were getting settled in their private dormitory.

" I don't know about you boys but I think the blonde one was rude, I just asked a simple question and she replied snobbishly. Her friend wasn't so bad." Hermione cried, " Carla just has the usual American attitude, _their way is the right way."_

" I don't know Hermione, Carla seems not so bad." Harry said.

" Don't tell me Harry you actually like her!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry shrugged his shoulder in reply.

" If you ask me Hermione I think you're jealous." Said Ron.

" Jealous? Me? Honestly Ronald I'm not the jealous kind."

" Yes you are because it might be that she could rival you. She's smart enough to take you on, and you can't handle it." Ron said staring Hermione in the eye.

" She must be something, she had Draco Malfoy staring at her." Harry stated.

Hermione shook the comment off and continued talking, just changed the subject.

" All I'm saying is that since those two have powers we know nothing about we should be careful, including you Harry."

" Just think Hermione you still have to tutor Carla and Shauna to catch up on what they missed." Ron said laughing. Hermione only glared at Ron in reply.

Meanwhile Shauna and Carla were getting ready to unpack their things as Shauna was trying to correct Carla on her attitude towards Hermione.

" You actually was kinda rude to her." Shauna stated.

" No I wasn't I just stated a fact."

" Carla we're in another country we don't need to make enemies with anyone, and have a war."

" I just think that this Hogwarts thing is a mistake and we'll be going back home after they realize that." Carla replied, completely ignoring her friend's comment.

"If you say so."

Thus, ended their first evening at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lessons

The first day, once again for Shauna and Carla, this time at another school other than L.A. High. They dressed for their first day, complete Gryffindor house gear. And the usual work robes and everything. The girls weren't used to the uniforms, in fact they hated it. Carla especially yearned for her usual t- shirt and jeans, flip flops on most days. She found the uniform particularly restrictive, especially having to wear black pantyhose and black Mary Janes.

Their first class that day was potions, a class very similar to chemistry one that had placed them in this place, in the first place.

" Now, we cant blow this place up like we did our chemistry lab." Said Shauna to Carla, as they took their seats.

A tall, dark figure with a hooked nose, and greasy black hair introduced himself to the girls as Professor Snape, the Potions Master. They later found out that he was also the head of Slytherin House. He usually gave the same speech every year to any new first years. He said that there was to be no wands in the class. Then he told them what he said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their first day.

" I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in....."

_Beep beep beep_ Shauna had forgotten to turn off her old alarm on her watch. Snape gave her a very huge glare.

" That!" He scolded, " Miss Carter, what is that?"

Shauna looked up at him with a really embarassed look on her face. She had completely forgotten to turn off her old alarm which would be her going to skip the rest of study hall to go hang with some friends Carla didnt know about.

" Sorry Professor Snape, it was an old alarm that I didnt disarm properly before class started." She replied.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, considering Carla was oddly picking things up with unusual ease. Shauna knew that she knew about this magic stuff better than she did, but she knew how nervous her friend was the night before, what was the reason behind this change?

Hermione, Harry, and Ron helped the girls as best as they could to make them comfortable. In fact they'd partner up with one of the girls in all their classes, Hermione preferred to partner with Shauna, just to avoid Carla's scrutiny. Carla's scrutinizing Hermione in front of the students had actually caught even more attention from the platinum blonde boy from Potions class.

" Word to the wise, your scrutinizing Hermione is catching the unwanted attention to that boy back there." Harry said while catching up with Carla in the corridor.

" Who is he?" Carla asked innocently.

" He's Draco Malfoy, his father is one of the biggest pricks there is. Anything he doesnt like about the school he says Wait until my father hears about this. Foul git. That and him and his family cant stand half breeds, like Hermione is." Harry explained.

Carla immediately felt a bit of remorse for how she had treated the brown and bushy haired girl. She knew all too well what it was like to be a not full blooded magical being, well in a matter of speaking of course. She knew about how being in the mortal world and not fitting in either.

" Oh, Im sorry." Was all she could say to Harry. She made a point in her head to try to apologize to Hermione sooner or later, probably as soon as possible. Especially if she and her friend was going to be here for the rest of the year, and sharing space with everyone here. She still couldnt help but still glance at the blonde boy who was still really curious about her and her friend. What were they here for? After all she found out that most of these witches and wizards were here when they were eleven. They were now much older and put in the lowest year that was the most basic, without too much complication to learn more. And the reason why she and Shauna were there now, completely escaped her. She knew that despite their differences she and Shauna didnt really have to hide what they were, or the teaching of what they were.

" Hey Harry, " She called to Harry as he was going up a few steps without her and back with his friends, "If you or anybody else are curious with how we do things, Im teaching Shauna some magika basics this evening you can come and watch, if you want. Even you Hermione." She said,glancing at her in what she hoped ,a welcoming expression.

" Before or after dinner?" Ron asked.

" Before." Carla replied.

" Okay we'll catch up with you at the end of our last class." Ron said.

" Cool." Carla then went on ahead of them to let them talk amongst themselves.

" We're going to watch them?" Hermione said, eyeing Harry, thinking he had something to do with this.

" Lighten up Hermione." Added Ron.

" Yeah give Carla a chance, Im sure she isnt as snobby as you think. Besides if they were do you think they'd be sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? I've talked to her and she feels sorry and she seems as curious about us as we are about them." Said Harry.

" Well," Said Hermione, looking between herself and her two friends, " I guess. I seem to be outnumbered here."

" Thats our girl." Said Ron while putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

As promised Carla and Shauna did go to a room where they could learn their magic, the Room of Requirement would suit them well until they could find a proper space. Carla nervously got together all the supplies that she had brought with her and placed them out. She had never had to teach another witch about their world. She herself wasnt quite as sure what she could teach Shauna. She herself was still young. _Im only sixteen_, she thought to herself, _I thought when I would teach someone else I would be more well versed in everything. I cant do this! _Then she thought that at least they can practice magic out in the open, maybe this Hogwarts thing wasnt so bad. Sure it wasnt like with other Magikas but it might be interesting to learn the best of both worlds.

Shauna was wondering what she was going to learn about. It was only a few days ago that she had learned she was a witch and had magical powers and her closest friend was one too, only a little further along than she was.

" We're not going to have another potions class are we?" She asked.

" No," Carla began and Shauna sighed with relief, " At least not yet." Shauna's face turned into an instant frown of disappointment.

" Sorry but potions is one of the witchcraft essentials to anyone, mage or magika. Doesnt matter apparently." Carla explained matter of factly.

" Yeah and mortal wise its chemistry." Shauna muttered.

" We wont have potions that will cause big explosions I promise." Carla said.

" Well what caused us getting expelled from L.A. then?"

" Loss of control of our emotions and projecting what we wanted to happen _to actually _happen." Carla explained.

" Huh?"

" Our powers are linked to our emotions, if our emotions are out of whack so is our magic and the ability to control our magic. Think about it before you knew you were a witch did you ever make something happen when you were pissed or scared? Or saw something that no one else could?"

" I cant really remember if I ever did." Shauna replied.

Carla could definately feel that explanations werent really going to get through then. She could feel her patience slowly thinning.

" Before I found out I was coming to Hogwarts I set a snake after my cousin Dudley once, because I was angry at him, and when I was younger my Aunt Petunia gave me this ghastly haircut, she was complaining how untidy it was, and I just was so scared about how the kids at school would make fun of me, so I made it grow back. Hagrid when he told me I was wizard I didnt believe him until he asked me if I ever made anything unexplainable happen, then thats when I was going to someplace closer to home." Harry had come in while Carla had began her speech and she was startled that he, Ron, and Hermione were there with him, and she hadnt noticed.

" Thats right, thats actually not uncommon, usually a lot of people coming into their powers find out they're unusual that way." Carla replied flustered.

" How old were you when you found out you were, well special?" Harry asked.

" I was two when we found out what one of my powers were." Carla replied as many more people began to come in to see the lesson.

" Well I was one, but I dont remember it. Apparently I brought down one of the darkest wizards of time." Harry shrugged while smiling.

Carla could feel her cheeks turning red into a blush. She smiled in spite of herself. Shauna looked between her and Harry and rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, " Carla continued, " Once you learn how to control yourself and your magic you'll be able to do this." Carla then reached out her hand and a potion vile she had out on the table flew right into her hand.

One of Carla's main powers was that she was telekenetic, she could move objects with her mind. All of a sudden she was getting questions about everything that was magika related. Shauna herself was curious about if whether or not she would really be able to do that, and could all magikas do that.

" Sorry but no thats not how all this works. You've just came into your powers so most likely all you have is basics. As you continue your studies you will develop the power that The Powers That Be want to bless you with." Carla explained. " Its kind of like human beings everyone is gifted but not all are gifted in the same way. And if the powers are similar they dont manifest themselves the same way."

It was official though what should've been a magic lesson turned into a like a press conference. With all the wondering minds it was hard to concentrate on the work at hand. Carla then knew she would have to teach her friend after the curiosity of their arrival had died down. Or in their dormitory, which was requested to be just the two of them, specifically for that purpose.

* * *

" Someone's got a crush." Shauna said in a singing voice, that evening after they had ate supper, and had went to their dormitory.

" I don't know who you're talking about." Carla replied.

" You've got a crush on Harry. Don't lie to me." Shauna said.

" Okay, I might like him a little bit," Carla's cell phone rang.

" Is that your cell?" Shauna asked confused. Carla answered her phone. It was her mother. Normally cell phones can't ring at Hogwarts because of all the magic protecting it. But magikas magic could protect their technology that they had with them by creating a force field of sorts that protects from other magical interference.

" Hey mom."

" Hey hon, how's things going?"

" Better, we might be in the right place after all." Carla replied with a smile and her face turning red again.

" A nice, handsome british boy wouldn't have anything to do with that would it?"

" Kind of." Carla admitted, " He's been very welcoming." Shauna was nodding her head in satisfaction, she knew that Carla couldn't lie too much to her own mother.

" Just be careful. You never know with that school what could be behind the corner." Cassia warned.

" We kind of figured that out." Carla said giggling, thinking about the changing staircases, and the pictures that moved and lived as if they were real. Not to mention that the girls had encountered the ghosts that would be hanging about, heck their teacher for History of Magic was a ghost! Shauna nodded in agreement.

" Okay, well remember to write, or you know another way besides the phone to contact me. Or just call for your dad."

" Yes, mom," Carla said while rolling her eyes at the idea of contacting her father, " I will, love you."

" What?!" She exclaimed after she hung up the phone at Shauna who was giving her a weird look.

" I knew you wouldn't be able to lie to your mom." Shauna gloated.

" Okay, yes, you caught up me. I have a tiny crush on Harry. Happy." Carla replied frustrated.

" Thank you." Shauna said satisfied.

" Just because I like him but that doesnt mean I'm going to end up dating him though. The boy is out of my league."

" Didn't look that way to me, but hey I don't know much. " Said Shauna in a roundabout sort of way, not really believing that her friend just didn't have that much confidence in herself or the connection that seemed to take place earlier that day. Carla knew it too, about what was going on in her friends thoughts. She was done trying to argue with her tonight, so she turned off the light and went to sleep.


End file.
